User blog:Tess the Golden/Story ideas
So, I was toying with a story idea, too. Not sure what it should be called yet, but it's about horses and horse-like creatures (of course XD). It's kinda like Warrior Cats (although I thought of it long before I read that), in that there's different tribes with different names. But there are a lot more then four. Cloud Leader *Stormcatcher Deputy * Healer *Wildsilver General * Warriors *Cloudwing *Mistrunner *Rollingfog Apprentice(s) *Cloudhoof *Nimbushoof *Skyhoof Foal(s) *Skyfoal Fire Leader *Reddark Deputy *Copperflame Healer *Rubyfire General * Warriors *Lavapool *Firechild *Dragonflame *Flamingsoul Apprentice(s) *Redhoof *Bluehoof Foal(s) *Firefoal *Burningfoal Ice Leader *Icewind Deputy * Healer *Crackingwater General * Warriors *Icysky Apprentice(s) *Icehoof *Frozenhoof Foal(s) *Icefoal Light Leader *Glowingbeam Deputy *Growingorange Healer *Distantsunrise General * Warriors *Lightwing *Lightmane Apprentice(s) *Glowhoof *Lighthoof Foal(s) *Glowingfoal Sand Leader *Dunebold Deputy *Jackalprints Healer *Redstone General *Dustmane Warriors *Desertbeam Apprentice(s) *Dennyshoof *Sandhoof Foal(s) *Sandfoal Shadow Leader *Darkpool Deputy *Darklingcave Healer *Darkeningsky General *Darkmagic Warriors *Nightheart *Darkdeath Apprentice(s) *Nighthoof Foal(s) *Shadowfoal *Nightfoal Snow Leader *Gleamingflake Deputy * Healer *Whiteglow General * Warriors *Silvershimmer *Snowcat *Flakebeam Apprentice(s) *Fluffyhoof *Snowhoof *Sparklinghoof Foal(s) *Snowfoal *Frostfoal *Silentfoal Storm Leader *Thunderflash Deputy *Goldensparkle Healer *Silverlight General *Thunderbolt Warriors *Lightningstrike *Blackcloud Apprentice(s) *Stormhoof Foal(s) *Stormsfoal Water Leader *Dappledwater Deputy *Shiningdrop Healer *Whitespring General * Warriors *Fallingdrop *Galeblow Apprentice(s) *Tearhoof *Zephyrhoof Foal(s) *Darkfoal *Rainfoal Wind Leader *Burnishedgrace Deputy * Healer *Owlsfeather General *Mightygale Warriors *Winddust *Oaklimb *Treerings Apprentice(s) *Sunhoof *Turfhoof Foal(s) *Moonfoal *Windfoal Wood Leader *Earthrunner Deputy *Greenwood Healer *Littlebee General *Cloveleaf Warriors *Ivybloom Apprentice(s) *Greenhoof Foal(s) *Redfoal *Littlefoal Outsiders *Ginger *Yellowfoal Explainations All horses have names related to their tribe name in some way. They are made up of two words, which usually make sense together, e.g. Fluffycloud would make a good name, but Purplecloud would not. Leader The leader of the herd is always a unicorn. It can be a male or a female, and whatever gender, they have authority. They can say and leave what they like, and even if it's a bad decision, the herd has to follow them. They also have magic powers related to their tribe. Deputy The deputy is a horse who takes the place of the leader after he/she dies. They may or may not be the leader's mate. However, the deputy only takes the place of the leader until the leader's child is grown. Then he/she becomes the leader. Healer The healer of a tribe is always a female. She knows all about plants and berries, healing as well as poisonous. She heals horses of the tribe, whether they have colic or a broken leg. She will also take on an apprentice and teach it all she knows before she dies. When she does, the healer apprentice will take his/her full name and become the new healer. "The healer is dead, long live the healer!" ;P General The general of a tribe is always a pegasus, although they can be male or female. They are the strongest, smartest, and bravest warrior, and they relay the commands of the leader to the warriors. Generals are not allowed to mate. When the current general dies, the leader calls for a period of mourning, where there must be no fighting. The other tribes usually respect this and hold off attacks. When this is over, the leader will pick a new general. With the words of ceremony, the new general takes his place beside the leader. Wings begin to sprout from the general's back as the leader touches him with his/her horn. Warriors Most of the tribe is made up of warriors or hunters. They are all horses, and they know how to fight to defend their territory, as well as find food and water for the tribe. Warriors have taken on their full name. Mentors Mentors are those warrior which were chosen to mentor an apprentice. They will train the apprentices in whatever they need to know. Apprentices These are foals of two years and older. They will be assigned to a mentor, and will be trained in hunting, gathering, and fighting. As soon as they are finished their training and have master the skills they need, they are made warriors by the leader and take on their full name. This usually happens at around 5 years. Apprentices' names always have the suffix -hoof, e.g. Darkmagic as an apprentice was called Darkhoof. Foals Foals are horses two years old or younger. They will stay by their mother until they are old enough to be in apprenticeship, usually at two. Their names always have the suffix -foal, e.g. Cloveleaf as a foal was called Clovefoal. However, their full names are picked by their mothers when they are born, although they must wait to be a warrior to officially receive it. Leader's Child The leader's child is always a unicorn, whether they mated with a unicorn or not. S/He is usually mentored by the leader him/herself, although if this is not possible, they are mentored by the deputy. When they grow up, they receive their full name and become leader. If the child dies or the leader never has one, the deputy will go into the Outlands alone and bring back a young unicorn to be the leader. Outsiders Outsiders are horses who have either been banished from a herd or were born in the Outlands. They may or may not have tribe or two-part names. Banished horses will occasionally change their names, as in the case of Ginger. Usually they are shunned by the tribes, although if a tribe has no leader, a young outsider unicorn becomes one. There are also some other animals, such as mountain lions and bears, as well as other fantasy animals, like manticores, dragons, and fauns. *whew* That was long. I still need some names, so if you have one, tell me in the comments! Category:Blog posts Category:Story Planning